The Good Girl & the Bad Boy (discontinued)
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Lyra is the good girl: she's sweet, does everything she's suppose to do, radiates happiness & is extremely cute. Silver is the bad boy: he breaks the rules, he steals, he drinks, he has many tattoos, & he's extremely hot. When Lyra meets Silver, she dislikes him. Silver, however, loves messing with Lyra. Slowly Lyra becomes a bad girl & melts Silver icy heart? Full summary inside!
1. Intro!

Shippings included:  
SoulsilverShipping: Lyra and Silver**  
**FranticShipping: Sapphire and Ruby**  
**MangaQuestShipping: Gold and Crystal**  
**SpecialShipping: Red and Yellow**  
**OldRivalShipping: Blue and Green**  
**HaughtyShipping/CommonerShipping: Platinum and Pearl/ Platinum and Diamond

Summary:**  
**Lyra is the good girl: she's sweet, does everything she's suppose to do, nice, radiates sunshine and happiness and is extremely cute. Silver is the bad boy: he breaks the rules, he steals, he drinks, he has many tattoos, and he's extremely hot. When Lyra's childhood friend, Gold, forces her to enroll in his school so that Lyra isn't the only one graduating from New Bark High, she meet Silver and instantly dislikes him. Silver, on the other hand enjoys annoying her and making her life miserable. To keep herself sane, Lyra slowly becomes the bad girl and also melts Silver's icy cold heart...? Or will she pack her bags in tears and head back to New Bark?

Notes:**  
**I'm well aware of the fact that Crystal is the manga counterpart for Lyra, which means that they are the same person. To avoid confusion, I'm going to have Crystal look like Marina from the anime. DO NOT PANIC PEOPLE. Crystal is still the same person, kicking pokeballs instead of throwing them, except she looks like Marina. It's extremely hard to do a soulsilver fanfic with other people because Lyra is featured in both the anime/game while Silver is featured in the game/manga. I was debating if I should have characters from the anime or characters from the manga, and as you can tell, I chose characters from the manga.

Also, I do apologize for the whole commoner/haughty shipping ordeal. I haven't read much of the diamond and pearl chappies for the Pokemon adventures manga, so bear with me. I'm going to have a lot of trouble choosing with ship to support, so if you would like to make a suggestion, just tell me! PLEASE. I honestly don't know which ship to support, they're both just too good!

And for the ages, can we all pretend that they're 16-17?

Lastly, I'm also aware of the fact that the characters in the manga follow a WHOLE different storyline than in the game, which is where Lyra is from. For the sake of this story, I'm just going to pretend that all the stuff in the manga DID happen, and the characters have settled down and are going to attended high school now. Lyra, being the dumb overly large hat wearing girl she is, never got sucked into all of this mess. In fact, she went on her journey, but for some reason she wasn't able to make it to the Elite for reading these dumb paragraphs. Now, onward to the world of SOULSILVERSHIPPING. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Interesting

**A/N: Hey there lovely readers! Thanks for stopping by and reading my fanfic! I hope it doesn't disappoint. SOULSILVERSHIPPING ALL THE WAAAAAY.**

* * *

"For the love of Lugia, GOLD WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell at my phone, causing a few people to stare at me like I was crazy. I flashed an apologetic smile.

"Calm down Lyra!" my friend, Gold tells me "10 minutes."

I glare at my phone. "Gold, you said that 10 MINUTES AGO."

"No I didn't" he retorts.

"Yes, you did." I retort back, rubbing my temples in an attempt to calm myself.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I swear I didn't."

"GOLD. YOU DID. IT'S 12;50 RIGHT NOW. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PICK ME UP AT 12:40. I'M HUNGRY YOU KNOW. GOLD PLEASE HURRY THE HELL UP."

"CALM THE HELL DOWN LYRA. YOU ARE GOING TO WAIT 10 MORE MINUTES BEFORE I DECIDE TO TURN MY CAR AROUND AND REGRET TELLING YOU ABOUT THIS SCHOOL." I sighed and thought of how I was going to kill him for making me wait.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"That's right. You better wait for me, you goody too shoes." Instantly, that glare returns to my face.

WHAT DOES ME BEING A GOODY TOO SHOES HAVE TO DO WITH ME WAITING FOR YOU?!" After yelling, I look at my phone to realize he hung up on me.

Which means he didn't hear anything.

Which means I just yelled at my phone like a maniac for no reason.

I sigh, sitting on my suitcase. Gold was my childhood friend from New Bark. We pretty much did everything together, but we grew distant when we were 11 and we went on our Pokemon journeys. I went solo, while he met two other people and instantly became close friends with them. Before I knew it, he had friends from Kanto and Hoenn, and even a few friends from Sinnoh. He went out and did things while I stuck to the road and aimed to get all 8 badges.

I did get all 8 badges. I wanted to challenge the Elite 4 at the Indigo Plateau, but apparently, I couldn't for some reason. After finding that out, I went straight back to my studies. I attending New Bark High, and there weren't many people in my grade. The number of students was 11, but quickly dwindled to 9, then 6, then 4, and then, before I knew it I was going to be the only kid in my class. Lucky for me, Gold stopped by to visit. When I told him about my predicament, he was able to help me enroll into Preston Academy, and somehow, I was able to get in with a full scholarship.

Gold was right, I should be patient and wait 10 minutes. After all, if it wasn't for him helping me get enrolled in this school, I would of been the only senior at New Bark High and that would have been extremely AWKWARD.

I quickly take out the mirror from the pocket of my blazer to check my appearance. My big, brown eyes quickly darted from my two brown low ponytails. My face was flawless, no pimples, no moles, only a huge smile plastered on my face.

I close the mirror to look down at my uniform to make sure it was neat and orderly. My cream white shirt was buttoned up all the way, my burgundy blazer fit snug around my body. The school's logo is on the left side of my chest, and the gold thread shines proudly. My dark forest green tie with gold diagonal stripes was tied to perfection. The gray pencil skirt (which I hate wearing) was a little too tight, but neat. My shirt was tucked into the skirt like it was suppose to, and I pulled the skirt down a little so it wasn't too high. My black sock slightly peaked out of my new brown combat boots that my grandmother got me for today. The light yellow and light blue timbuk2 that I planned to use for the school year was already stuffed with books, notebooks and other things that I got sent in the mail from the school. After a few minutes, Gold's 1969 Cadillac (which was also gold) came into view. I stuffed my suitcase in the back and quickly opened the door and hopped in the empty front seat.

"Gold, the only lady you're going to impress with this car is my grandmother." He laughed at my comment.

"Well then, your granny is a very lucky lady." Gold said, waggling his eyebrows. I playfully punched him.

"Dude. Gold. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" a deep voice ask. I turn around to see three people in the back of Gold's car. One of them was waggling his eyebrows at me like a creep, the other was a girl who was sending me death glares, and lastly there was a red head who eyes spoke 'You're stupid. You're dumb. I rather be getting laid than be here.' I scrunched up my nose in disgust at the red head.

Senior year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Yay! First chappie is done. Woot woot! Please, comments, thoughts, suggestions? Gosh, I'm so excited to be writing this story! Haha. Btw, a timbuk2 is a type of messenger bag. A lot of people have it and I decided, hey, Lyra could have one too!**

**Question: Who do you think those people in the back of the car were? :D**


	3. Chapter 4: SILVER'S POV

**Hey there! So this chapter is in Silver's POV, and it's about Blue and Silver talking as they go to the school nurse. I'm warning you right now, this isn't as fluffy as it should be. But to make up for it, I'll make an EXTREMELY FLUFFY chapter soon. I've already started writing it, and together, we will go to Soulsilver fluffland.**

**Also, A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY. It really means a lot to me that people actually care and are nice enough to review! I'M SO HAPPY WITH ALL THESE REVIEWS I'M SO TEMPTED TO FIND YOU GUYS AND HUG YOU FOREVER AND EVER! You guys are the best!**

**And, I guess I should thank you guys who are actually READING my story. It's nice to know that even if you aren't reviewing, you're reading, which makes me extremely happy and motivated to go on.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Silver's POV:

"She's just too innocent." I mutter, shaking my head as I walk alongside Blue, sending my red bangs flying around a little. A few girls gawk at the fact that I'm shirtless, and I send them a seductive smile.

"Silver." Blue says, crossing his arms. "We haven't even started school yet, and yet you're still flirting?" I roll my eyes at his comment. Has he not noticed that I'm kind of the school's "bad boy player" by now?

"And?" I ask "What's wrong with that?" Blue just sighs with disappointment.

"You know, even though school hasn't started, I would really appreciate it if you would keep your hormones in check." Blue mutters to himself, loud enough so I can hear.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the school's bad boy player!" I tell him "I have a reputation to live up too. And besides, you're know around here as a player too." Blue scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't always like that." he retorts.

"I neither was I." I retort back. "What are you trying to say?" Blue sighs and rolls his eyes again.

"You know..." Blue starts "It would REALLY suck if someone found out that a new, innocent transfer student got in a fight with Silver and caused him to have a bleeding forehead huh?" Blue asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"You wouldn't dare spread a rumor about..." We were interrupted by Chloe screaming. Chloe has short black hair and these huge purple eyes that take in everything. She was known in our school as the "Gossiper" because that's all she was good at. Gossiping.

"NO WAY!" Chloe yelled. "The new transfer beat you up?!" Whispers and murmurs of disbelief erupted. I glared at Blue who gave me a smug look and shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Chloe and flashed a smile.

"No, that didn't happened." I started, putting my hand on her shoulder "You see what happened was..." Blue leaned over, interrupting my sentence.

"If you tell her you saved a girl, your bad boy player image will go down the drain." Blue whispered. I looked at him, shocked.

Fuck.

I was in some deep shit.

"WELL?" Chloe asks, waiting for an answer. "What happened?" I stood frozen in place, clearly trying to think of an effective way out of this situation.

"How about we worry about what's happening right now instead?" I ask seductively, walking toward Chloe slowly. A blush slowly erupts her face as I play with a dark strand of her hair. Her purple eyes slowly become clouded with lust. I smirk, knowing my plan would work. Suddenly, her phone goes off, and the lust and blush disappear. She pulls out her stupid Iphone 5, and furiously types a few words. I try to make a run for it, but Blue blocks me. In a matter of seconds, Chloe is back to her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. I sigh in defeat, but suddenly, a bright idea comes up.

"You really want to know what happened Chloe?" I ask, a small smirk tugging on my lips. Chloe gives me a 'no duh' look and pops her gum.

"It's true, what Blue said." Gasps are whispers are heard, and Blue looks at me as if I grown two heads.

"So the transfer really beat you up?" Chloe ask, eager to hear more. I nod my head in disagreement.

"Not quite." I say. "We did get in a fight. She provoked. But in the end, I was victorious." I gave a smile, and applause is heard. Blue rolls his eyes, knowing that my lie was used to my advantage.

"Really?!" Chloe exclaims. "Woah! You're soooo cool Silver!" I smirk at her, pride oozing out of me.

"But what was the transfer students' name?" Chloe ask. Suddenly murmurs and whispers are heard through out the small crowd we've gather.

"I bet it was someone with a stupid name, like Ulysses!" One boy says and laughter erupts from the group.

"Or maybe Beatrice!" a snobby girl replies. Laughter rings through the group again.

I wave my hands, in an attempt to calm them down. "You really want to know who?" I ask. The crowd nods eagerly, like a child who is about to be handed candy.

Well, let them have their candy.

"Her name is Lyra."

**~xoOox~**

I walk away in high spirits, laughing. Blue runs up to me and spins me around.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He ask, green eyes piercing me. "Why did you do that?" I laugh at him.

"I answered Chloe's question." I shrugged my shoulders and acted like it was no big deal.

"No you didn't. You lied and made up some crap that Lyra is actually a bad ass." Blue said. "If anyone around here is the bad ass, we all know its you. Not to mention how stupid and idiotic you are." I push Blue out of the way.

"Stupid? Idiotic?" I ask. "Care to explain?" I cross my arms, waiting for an answer.

Blue sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Lyra is an extremely innocent girl if you haven't noticed." I nod my head in agreement, smirking as I thought of the whole "Honey" scene today. That girl is way too innocent. She might as well be five!

"How do you think she'll react when she finds out that she's the school's bad ass?" Blue asks, looking at me with those daggers he calls eyes. "And more importantly, how do you think everyone at the school will react if they find out that Lyra is a bad ass?"

I shrug my shoulders, not really caring what happens to the pig tailed girl. "I really don't care Blue. It's not my problem." I walk away, but Blue spins me around again and holds my shoulders, to make sure I don't leave.

"It is your problem Silver." Blue mutters in a murderous voice. This guy has just met the girl today, and he's already standing up for her? What a stupid ass.

"How?"

"If the head master discovers that the student he decided to give a full scholarship for is actually a bad ass, don't you think he'll have second thoughts of having her stay?" I look away, clearly not interested or caring at what Blue has to say. "He'll probably want to take away her full scholarship and send her back to wherever the hell she came from, wouldn't he Silver?" Blue asks, harshness seeping through every word. Still, I don't see how this applies to me.

"So what? Little Ms. Sunshine goes back to New Bark." I tell him venomously. "I don't really care about that girl anyway!"

Blue suddenly pushes me against the lockers, and holds a hand against my throat, choking me. He gets dangerously close to me and whispers in my ear.

"I don't care what you do, but that girl is different." he says. "There's no way in hell that she could ace that pokemon battle exam. Even I couldn't. You barely aced it." I nodded my head quickly, wanting him to release me from his hold.

"That must mean that not only is she smart, but she is a powerful trainer." Blue says. "She would be a good team member." Team member? For what?

Blue must of noticed my confusion because he began to speak again. "I've been hearing rumors about them again Silver. And they aren't good." Blue slowly releases me, and I slump to the ground, gasping for air. Once I've taken in the ambrosia of life, I look at him worried.

"You can't possible mean..."

"Yes." Blue says, interrupting me "I've been hearing thing from my sister in Kanto. They might be back again."

I suck in a breath. "They can't be." I say, my voice barely above a whisper. "I've talked to my dad recently, and he's had no affiliation with them since he left."

Blue shrugged, clearly confused as I was. "Maybe, they're being lead by someone else. A new, stronger, eviler boss." I sigh in annoyance.

"Why now?" I ask "It feels like just yesterday we JUST defeated them." Blue sighs and slumps down with me.

"Now do you understand what you did?" he ask. I slowly nod my head.

"What do you want me too do?" I ask.

"Well, I've already texted Chloe and told her what you said was false, so she'll probably tell everyone was a lie." I chuckled. If people found out that Chloe was spreading false rumors, they would judge her and probably make her life here miserable. Even she has a reputation to live up too.

"You know, you didn't take me to the school nurse." I say, completely changing the subject.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure you can go there yourself." he gets up and walks away briskly.

"Hey!" I yell. "Where are you going? The Blue I know would've said something sarcastic at my statement!"

"I'm meeting up with Green to tell her what I know." Blue says, with his hands in his pockets. That wasn't the only thing he was going to do with her.

"DON'T FORGET TO KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK BLUE." I laugh his head drops low and he slowly turns around to give me a murderous look. Which doesn't work because a huge blush appears on her face.

"Shut up." he says, and continues to walk away. I grin and slowly, my thoughts wander to a certain pig tailed trainer.

Lyra.

Even though she's a complete dork, I will admit, she is attractive. The way her brown eyes always sparkle with happiness, and how her brown hair shines a little in the sun. A smile seems to be second nature to her, and she actually radiates purity. She's definitely cute, that's something I'm not going to lie about.

But how is it possible that someone as cute to be that innocent? Surely she's had a boyfriend before right? I erase that thought when I remember Gold telling us that she went to New Bark High, an extremely small school that as of right now, has no seniors. Maybe she's met a cute guy on her pokemon journey?

And to add on to my question, how is it possible for someone who's that innocent to be a good pokemon trainer. I chuckle at the image of her fainting when she sees a "scary", tough pokemon, like a Drapion or a Rhyperior. I wonder what kind of pokemon would that girl even have? Maybe she has an army of Eeves or something like that. I chuckle once more at the thought of Lyra surrounded by a group of Eeves. Maybe she likes fluffy pokemon, like a Swablu or a Mareep? Or maybe she likes Bidoffs. What a derpy pokemon. Maybe she...

I slap my forehead. Why the hell am I thinking of that goody too shoes brat? For all I care, she could be one of those rich girls that this school is full of. Maybe her acting like she's innocent and not into me is her way of flirting with me?

I quickly get up, realizing that point. Of course! No one could actually be THAT innocent. It must be an act! I stride back to my dorm in high spirits. It has to be! There's no way someone that cute could be that innocent!

I smirk at the thought of her little secret being found out. I could have her be my slave for a week! Or maybe two weeks! I could actually FORCE her to stop hating me.

I think of all the possibilities of what I could do, but slowly, those thoughts fade. I remember the sincerity I saw in her eyes when she saw me after fainting. I also remember how shocked and scared she was when she found out I was bleeding from protecting her. I sigh, dismissing the thought of her innocence being an act. There was no way she could pull that off. If she could, she must be a pretty good actress, which I highly doubt. I stop abruptly when I realize what I'm doing.

I'm thinking about her again.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that goody too shoes out of my head.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**And that's Silver's POV. A lot of swearing was involved, but hey, a bad boy swears... right?**

**Personally, I'm not friends which any bad boys. The stupid things my friends do, like drinking and drugs and stuff, is completely normal to me now, considering the fact that I'm the one who has to cover up for them, which happens A LOT. So me writing about a bad boy is extremely hard, since I'm not really sure what a bad boy is like. So if you have any suggestions about how I can make Silver more like a bad boy, please tell me.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. I wasn't really into in today when I wrote it. Also, this chapter was WAY too serious for me considering the fact that Blue and Silver were talking about "them returning" or something like that. I promise you, I'm writing a fluffy chappie right now, which will come out soon! But did you enjoy Silver's POV? I tried to incorporate his thought on Lyra on there to make up for the shitty chapter. Did you like it? :D**

_**Question: If I were to change Silver's pokemon team, how would you feel about that? That boy has too many water pokemon, and I want him to have a balanced team. So, the question is, what pokemon should he have and what should that pokemon replace on his team? The only pokemon that can't be replaced are his Feraligatr and Sneasel. I don't mind you give me not only a pokemon, but it's moves, gender, name, etc. as well.**_

**SOULSILVER SHIPPING IS THE BOMB DIGGITY YO. :D**


	4. Chapter 6: Needing the Girls

**HEY HEY HEY THERE! Here's another chapter. I just want to thank ALL of you guys for reading The Good Girl & The Bad Boy. Even though you don't reivew or stuff, the fact that you're reading it means SOOOO much to me! You guys are truly the best! **

**A reminder again, this chapter is in Lyra's POV. A majority of them are unless said otherwise.**

**SOULSILVERSHIPPING! :D**

* * *

"This happened before?" a girl gasp, clearly surprised.

"Yup." a boy responded back "Apparently, she almost flew out a car but Silver stopped her by letting her run into his head." The boy and the girl both laughed.

"I never knew Silver had a heart." the girl gushed "That's actually really really REALLY cute!" she squealed a little, and a small "pika" was heard.

"Yeah." the boy said, sipping a drink "Who would've thought Silver would do that?" Both of them laugh.

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light, and quickly closed them again. Why is it so bright?

Where the hell am I?

I groan, and slowly get up. Instantly, two pairs of hands wrap around me and help me up. I rub my eyes and the thoughts of a girl punching me in the nose returned to me. I instantly widened my eyes and touched my nose to find it wrapped in a bandage. I sigh in relief. Looking around, I realize that we're outside on a grassy field.

A cute girl with her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail looked at me, clearly worried. "Oh my Mew! I'm so sorry that happened! I'm usually not like that! I don't usually punch people in the face!" the girl literally bows at me, and Red sweat drops at her action while I just smile. I can tell that this girl is just like me, a good girl. There's a clear look of worriment etched on her face, and her actions and her words ooze out innocence.

"No, it's fine!" I say, waving my hands dismissively. "Afterall, I should've moved before. It's totally my fault." The girl gave a small smile. She understood that I was like her, a good girl. She stuck out a hand.

"I'm Yellow." I took her hand with a smile.

"Lyra. Nice to meet you!" I take time to observe Yellow as she talking to Red about something. Her hair reaches her waist, even though it's in a high ponytail. Big black glasses frame her small, delicate face and her huge, dark chocolate brown eyes are sparked with glee. I give a small smile. This girl is just like me in so many ways.

"Lyra-san!" she chirps. "Do you realize that you're named after the musically instrument called the Lyre." I nod my head at the same time Red slaps his forehead and groans. I look at him confused.

"Yellow is an insane music geek." Red says. Yellow blushes and puffs out her cheeks.

"I'm not a music geek!" she argues back, a blush on her face "I just enjoy music."

"Hense, the geek part." Red says, a smirk on his face. I widen my eyes. Red, one of the most nicest and smartest guys in the school is smirking? The nice guy smirks? Since when?

I nod my head to show I understood what she was talking about. "Yeah, I'm named after a lyre." I chuckle. "Pretty dorky right?"

Yellow shook her head and her hands "NO WAY! That's super cool! It's better than being named after a color..." Red playfully punched her shoulder. She turned to face him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm named after a color!" Red says. "Does that make me dorky?"

"NO!" Yellow screams. She blushes once she realizes what she said. "Wait, I mean YES! Or... maybe?" she gives off a sheepish grin.

"Anyways..." Yellow says, turning back to face me. "If you're named after a lyre, does that mean you can actually play a lyre? Do you have one? When did you get it?" she beamed a smile at me.

"Yeah, I can play a lyre. In fact, I brought my mom's lyre from New Bark." Yellow grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Alrighty then, let's go to the music lab!" she claps like a little kid and pulls me into a sprint, while a drag my suitcase behind. "Don't forget to sign those papers! Take them to the headmaster when you're done!" she yells. After a few minutes, I was led to the main building. We dashed through the halls a little before taking a left and Yellow opens a door.

"Yellow!" I exclaim out of fear "Are we even suppose to be here? School hasn't even started yet. What if we get caught?" I wave my hands animatedly "WHAT IF WE GET IN TROUBLE!"

For a second, fear slips through her body, but its quickly replaced with a smile. "Don't worry! As long you're with the SGA Secretary, you'll be fine!" she grabbed my hand and led me inside. I gawk in admiration. The music lab was huge! There were an array of instruments hanging from every wall except in front of her. Instead of a wall, there was a huge window that replaced in, allowing her to see the north entrance, and the huge dark green gate that guarded the school. In the room there were heavy instruments that couldn't be hung up like a drum set and a piano, along with a few lockers that were already decorated with locks, claiming that students already conquered their spot. Off to the right of the room, there were four rows of seats that were placed into a semi circle. Burgundy music stands were in front of each seat. And podium for where the teacher would conduct from was placed in front of the row of seats, directly in the middle.

"Impressive right?" Yellow ask, breaking my thoughts. I nod, my eyes still wide as saucers. Yellow pulls up a stool for me to sit on and ushers me to the middle of the room. Reluctantly, I go to the stool, dragging my huge suitcase with me. I bend down to open the suitcase and pull out my mother's lyre. Apparently, my father fell in love with my mother's musical and artistic abilities, and when they met, my mother was playing this exact lyre.

Yellow gushes at my lyre as if she's a child receiving a pet for Christmas. "It's gorgeous!" I grin at her, appreciating the comment.

It wasn't a lie, the lyre was gorgeous. It had the original shape of a regular lyre, it was shaped like a "u" and arched outwards at the ends. The lyre was made out of a smooth, creamy ivory with 8 strings. The tuning keys were made out of gold, as well as the middle bridges with separated the different notes. At the bottom of the lyre, where it curved (also know as the heel) my mother's maiden name was carved in gold. The loopy letters carved in cursive read "Heart"

"Thanks Yellow. It's been in my mother's side of the family for many generations." This caused Yellow to jump up and down with excitement.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Yellow (still jumping) grabbed a pretty gold harp and dragged it back to where we were.

"This is Sally." she said, ushering towards the harp "She's the school's harp, not mine."

"It's nice! Is it made out of pure gold?" I ask

"Hm..." Yellow looks up, a questioning look on her face. "Probably."

I gawk at the instrument. Yellow giggles at my expression.

"I guess Gold forgot to mention that at Preston Academy, a majority of the people are extremely rich and pay as much as 500,000 Poke Yen per tri-semester?" I nod my head left to right, signifying a no. My mouth is still wide open.

"I got a scholarship for this school." I croak "How do you think I managed?"

Yellow shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe they see something in you that you don't?" She gives me a small smile. I frown.

"But, what if I'm not good enough? What if I get my scholarship taken away?" Yellow grips my shoulders and turns me around so I'm facing her.

"Lyra-san." she says in a deathly serious voice "You will stay in this school. Don't worry." She gives me a reassuring smile. Although she only said a few words, I feel at ease.

"Well, pushing that depressing thought aside, let's play together, okay?" Yellow squeals like a little kid and I laugh at her childness. We play in perfect harmony, for what seems like hours. My fingers are getting sore and a burning pain is shooting inside of me, but I ignore it, because I'm doing what I do best. The songs that we play together flow around us, filling the room with peace and tranquility.

"Lyra-san!" Yellow yells, stopping from playing abruptly. "It's already 8:00, we should go find your dorm now right?"

I nod my head in agreement. "Let's go then!"

Yellow and I exit the main building and walk over to the girl's dormitory. A list of people what which dorm they're staying in is posted on a nearby wall. Yellow quickly scans the list for my name, grabs the dorm key, and drags me away once she finds it.

"You're in 323" Yellow tells me as we step out the elevator. "Here's your dorm key." She hands me a card, similar to what you get in hotels. I look towards to my left and see the first room number is 301, then 303, meaning I'm going the right way. After walking a bit, I noticed that my laces were untied. I ignore it, and keep walking.

Which was something I truly regret.

"Hey Lyra!" Yellow yells from behind me. "You just passed your room!" I look to my right and sure enough, I'm in front of 347.

I turn around on my heel, but as I turn, my long shoelaces get caught in my spin, sending me falling. My head hits the door of room 347, and the door swings open to reveal a familiar red head sucking faces with a girl with pink hair. Both of them are shirtless and things are getting very heated between them.

OH MY MEW.

SHIRTLESS. KISSING. SHIRTLESS. BOY. SILVER. AND A SLUT.

I gaping at the two like an idiot with these thoughts running through my head before the pink haired girl pushes the red head away, and glares at me. The red head turns around, and sure enough, it is Silver. He looks at me wide eyed, before smirking at me.

"Enjoying what you say?" the pink headed girl sneered "You're a little creep." My eyes widens. It wasn't my fault that this happened! I tripped on accident.

CLICK

I turn my head, to see Green, camera in hand, with a smirk that could rival Silver's. "Well well well." she purred. "Look at what we have here." The pink headed girl glares at Green now.

"You little-"

"Hey now." Green says. "Please, don't say anything crude. If this were to go on the internet." Green did a fake gasp of surprise "Now, if daddy found out, I guess you wouldn't be on daddy's good girl list huh? Maybe he'd stop giving you money?"

The pink head growled. Silver just looked surprised that all of this happened.

"C'mon Lyra." Green picks me up. "Let's get away from these two STD time bombs, alright?" I nod my head, take my suitcase and walk away, those scarring images of that girl and Silver sucking faces etched in my mind. I shivered.

Yellow runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Oh my Mew Lyra! Are you okay?" I give a small nod. I suck in a small breathe when I realize something.

I didn't blush at a shirtless guy.

Well, I was still pretty speechless, but I'm pretty sure that if I were to talk, I would of stuttered. But hey, I'm slowly... improving maybe?

Or maybe I'm changing?

I sigh, and look at Green and Yellow, who both have smiles etched on their faces. They slowly open the door to 323 and I step inside. The room is HUGE. Instead of entering a room with bunk beds like I thought I'd enter, I step into a living room/den kind of place. There's a couch, a huge flat screen TV, a computer is off the the side, to the left, there's a hallway. I walk down the small hallway and discover a kitchen. There's a circular table in the middle of the white tile floored kitchen, along with a modern stove, sink, a huge refrigerator and freezer and other things that I'm unfamilar with. There's one more hallway that's place in the middle of the room, which I enter. I gasp in surprise.

In front of me, are 3, huge queen size beds, with the most fluffiest pillows known to mankind. There's another HUGE TV placed at least 15 feet in front of the beds, directly in the middle. A door was placed on either side of the TV, which I assume were closets. A huge window is off the the left, offering a view of the school. To my right, there was another door for another closets, and another door that was wide open,

"Hey!" I say pointing the bed closest to the bathroom "There's someone's stuff here! Do I get to meet my new dorm buddy?"

Green steps forward, arms out spread into a hug "She's right here!" I tackle Green into a hug as I shriek out of joy. After getting hit in the head multiple times, seeing an arrogant shirtless boy twice, and practically surviving the craziest day of school (even though school hasn't started yet) ever, I think it'd be nice to have a girl around.

After a few minutes of hugging, I notice Yellow sulking in a corner, hugging the covers to one of the beds.

"Yellow..." I mutter "What's wrong?"

"Well... my dorm buddies aren't here yet, so I was wondering..." I look at Green, and we both smile and tackle Yellow into a hug.

"SLEEPOVER!" We yell, laughing and giggling like maniacs.

Because, hey, if I'm going to survive at this crazy school, I'm going to need my girls.

* * *

**ASDJKL OMG YAY FOR CRAZY SLEEPOVER FUN! I had a sleepover once with my friends and we watched MAGIC MIKE and ate about... 32 cupcakes. All I gotta say was that had to be the BEST SLEEPOVER EVER. We didn't go to sleep until about 4 in the morning and we woke up at like 7. LOL.**

**Sorry for this somewhat sucky chapter, but I've caught the flu! My body aches like CRAAAAAAZY, and its a pain to sit down. TO FREAKING SIT DOWN MAN. ugh. The one part of the chappie where Yellow and Lyra talked about her lyre might be a little confusing if you don't actually look up what a lyre looks like. Not to be mean or anything, but it's kind of a dork instrument...**

****SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**  
I am now currently going to be working on a new fanfic, which I will post tmr. Of course, that means I will NOT forget/leave/adbond this story. This story is like my baby! I'd never leave it. Anyways, instead of me uploading every week, I'm probably going to start uploading every two weeks for this story. Sorry guys! I still love you!**

**Anyways, you should check out my new fanfic when I put it up tomorrow! IT'S IKARISHIPPING along with CONTESTSHIPPING, POKESHIPPING AND OLDRIVALSHIPPING OHMAIGAWD YEAH. Hip hip horray for shipping!**

**_Question: Any thoughts, comments or suggestions guise? Don't be shy now!_**

**Love ya'll! Thanks for reading and all your support!**


	5. Chapter 13: Pimp Daddy & Some Kisses

**Hey everyone! Looks like I'm back on time with my updating schedule. FINALLY. My parents "hid" my laptop, but I know how to find my baby. Spring break has been a real pain in the butt. After going to my cousins house for a sleepover, she forgets to tell me she lost all of her Benadryl and Claritin, and since I have really bad allergies, I pretty much locked myself up in her room with various piles of tissues.**

**~xoOox~**

**Black Pachurisu: YOU'RE AMAZING. LOL. & for me, she just seemed like the "type" to act like that.**

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: I LOVE MEAN GIRLS. It's like my favorite movie! Haha, thanks! :D**

**APandaGirl: Join the club. *tosses you a chainsaw and a sword* You know what makes me happy? Candy. Okay that was kind of random LOL.**

**malory79080: LOL i freaking love you! Your reviews are the best! :D I actually think Lyrissa is a stupid name, but hey! Stupid name for stupid girl. NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE NAMED LYRISSA OUT THERE IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS.**

**Aithecat: *tosses you a ski mask* Now, you look more threatening. It's a good thing there aren't many people in the world who act like that! & LOL. I based Sapphire off of myself when I'm really hungry so in a way that means I remind you of yourself. Hurhur.**

**CresseliaPrincess (2): LOL freaking Platinum, popping up at the most random of places. ERHMERGERD since they both look alike, Paul could kiss Platinum and Dawn would be all sad, so then Paul punches Platinum and gives her a bruise so he can tell the difference between Platinum and Dawn. :D**

**Eheheeee (2): ASDJKL YAY PM ME OR SOMETHING SO I CAN BE THE FIRST TO FOLLOW YOU! D'AAAW thanks man! And yeah, forreals every school needs one. At my school, there's 3-4 in every grade, and then there are the top top top elite girls with them cars and all that jazz. I'm friends with some of these girls, and they always invite to hang with them but I always feel so out of place so I just hang with my huge containers of candy and my laptop. LAWLZ.**

**ShinyUmberon101: Overboard? NOT EVEN. If I were to tell you all the things I planned to do to Platinum, well... *creepy chuckle*. You'd rethink the term overboard. & thanks! :D**

**ZoraidaEdelweiss: SPANISH IS HARD. But I think english is alot harder because I'm learning pretIrite and imperfects, and they have the same endings depending on if it's an -ar, -er, or -ir verb. In english, there isn't a same ending, a lot of the words have various endings that you have to memorize. Insults hm? I'm going to stop by my local bookstore and buy me a Spanish-English dictionary full of curse words! Haha.. & ASDJKL I KNOW! Dawn is all happy and sweet, and Platinum is all bitchy and mean.**

**~xoOox~**

**NOW. ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

After that horrid experience with Platinum and the new girl, Lyrissa, Green leads me to my homeroom, since we have it together. Gold was also in my homeroom, and he practically pounced me when he saw me.

"MY BABY LYRA ARE YOU OKAY? YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER." Gold began to stroke my face and pinch my cheeks like I was a little kid. I shoved him off, and he bumped into two people. They both turned around. One of them was short, like 5th grader short, and the other one had really nice white hair and these gorgeous ruby colored eyes. I sucked in a small breath.

"Dude. It's not cool to touch the transfer student like that." The white haired boy says, pointing a finger at Gold. Gold gives a sheepish grin. The white haired boy walks up to me and kisses my hand.

"I'm Ruby, and this beautiful girl in front of me is...?"

"I'm Lyra." I say, breathless, a bright red blush is dusting my cheeks. The short kid comes up to Ruby and stomps on his foot.

"Sapphire is going to MURDER you once she finds out what you did." The boy faces me. "I'm Emerald by the way, the only one who can keep Ruby sane when his hormones go all crazy."

"Just like Blue." Green scoffs. I give a small smile, remembering how he was when I first met him in the back of Gold's car. Gold pulls on my arm and forces me up.

"THIS IS LYRA SHE IS A NEW STUDENT TREAT HER KINDLY." He then pushes me down. I give him a look, and Ruby, Emerald and Green are all laughing. I slap his arm.

"Gold! What the heck is your problem!" He gives me a goofing grin.

"I don't have a problem! I just want everyone to know that you're a new student!"

"But you didn't have to yell! Sheesh." Gold gives another goofy grin. He leans in a gives me a hug.

"But you wouldn't want me any other way would you Lyraaaaaaa?" Gold ask. I giggle, pinching him on the cheek. A bell rings, and I jump up in shock, mostly because I didn't have bells back at New Bark. I shuffle through the hallways, avoiding the mass of people trying to go the opposite way I am. Green pulls me off to the side.

"Lyra, you're going the wrong way. Left side goes up, right side goes down, get with the program newb."

**~xoOox~**

"Wait, so you lived in New Bark as well?" I nodded my head to the blunette in front of me. Her name was Crystal, and surprisingly, we had so much in common it was like looking at myself in a mirror.

Well, looking at myself in a mirror BEFORE i decided to dip my hair in a bucket of blue paint and make my hair all spiky and put on blue contacts.

"That's so cool! I used to live there too!" I give her a high 5, before giggling. Yellow and Green come to join us and link arms with us.

"I assume you two are headed for our AP Pokemon Battling Skills Class?" Yellow says, pushing up her glasses. We all nod. Green does a fist pump into the air.

"It's the one class that we have together!" Yellow and Crystal mimic her actions as I give a questioning look.

"We? As in...?"

"The Dex Holders." Crystal abruptly says. Yellow and Green both smack her in the face and give her dangerous looks. I, however, give a surprised one.

"You guys have pokedexes as well? COOL! Who else has them?" All three girls cock their heads to the side.

"You have a pokedex?" Yellow whispers, surprised. I nod my head.

"Yup! I always carry it with me." I dig through my backpack and hand her my pokedex. "I've already completed my region, and I'm almost done with the National Pokedex." I take the pokedex back from them. "When I finish, I'll send it off to Professor Oak." I slip in back into my backpack, careful not to crush it.

"How did you-" I look at my watch and scream. We were going to be late for class!

"C'mon guys, I don't want to be late!" I pull on their arms, dragging them across some unknown hallway. Green turns me around and pulls me the other way. We begin to run.

"How did you even get a pokedex?" Crystal shouted. I turned around to face her.

"Professor Oak gave it to me." Yellow looks at me wide eyed.

"Blue's old man gave you a POKEDEX?" She shouts, clearly shocked. I nod.

"I don't understand what's the bi- THAT'S OUR CLASS!" I shout, and all four of us stumble into the classroom. We quickly get some seats near Red that he saved for us before the teacher turns around. I widen my eyes when I see who's teaching us. I turn my head to the nearest person around me, which happens to be Platinum. Quickly, I turn my head to someone else, which is Diamond.

"Our teacher is ALDER? But he's-"

"Ex Champion from Unova. Yes, he is." I widen her eyes.

"How the hell did this school..."

"Didn't Yellow or Green inform you of how rich this school is? This is the most expensive school in the pokemon world!" Diamond stuffed his face with ongiri.

"YOU THERE!" Alder booms, his eyes now shifted towards me. "You're a new one. What is your name pigtails?" Instantly, at least 60 or 70 pairs of eyes look at me. I gulp and nervously stand up.

"Erm, I'm Lyra."

"What's your last name Lyra?"

"Kotone." I say. Alder looks like he doesn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head. Platinum mutters the word "liar" and rolls her eyes, I attempt to shoot her a dirty look, but she just smirks. Alder, completely oblivious, just gives a nod and allows me to sit down, breaking all eye contact that was on me.

"Alright class. Since today is a Monday, and I hate Mondays, I'll let you out early." The class cheers.

"BUT. Train your pokemon. We're going to go through some intense training tomorrow, and I will not have anyone slacking off in my class! Understood?" The class nods their heads.

"Okay then, you're all dismissed." Everyone gets up and walks out. As I walk through the door, I run into someone. Looking up, I see that it's him.

"Silver." I mutter.

"Honey." Silver replies back. I give him a curt nod before quickly walking away. Honestly, I don't know how to approach him anymore. After that freak out I had when we battled, I acted like everything was fine, but deep down inside, I was seriously hurting. Those were the last words my father told me and my mother before he started to add some colorful and hateful ones to the mix, and then walked out on us. And when he did decide to visit us again, he hires an assassin to kill my mother in front of me. I shiver at the image of my mother body, mangled and pale, blood spurting out at a rapid pace, getting all over my clothes and the floor. A single tears escaped my eyes. Before I know it, all of us (meaning Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl) are all in front of the cafe that Red took me when I first came to this school.

"Hey Lyra!" Red pulls on my arm. "I feel like you need a distraction."

"A distraction?" I question, tilting my head towards the side. "Like what?"

"LET'S BATTLE!" He says, and his Pikachu immediately comes out of nowhere and goes into a battle position. My hands go towards me pokeballs. Before I can throw one out, Sapphire stands in my way.

"NO WAY. I WANT TO BATTLE THE NEWB!" She yells, and I look at her.

"Well, okay!" Grabbing a different pokeball, I face Sapphire. Gold suddenly jumps on her and tackles her.

"I'M GOING TO BATTLE LYRA. I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE SHE WAS IN DIAPERS SO I AM FIRST!" Before Gold can do anything, Ruby slaps his face.

"Don't you DARE jump on Sapphire ever again!" Ruby looks at SApphire with his undying attention, and begins to treat the cut she has on her face. Muttering a string of curse words and trying to seriously injure Ruby, who just picks her up and takes her to see the nurse. Green looks at Gold.

"Look what you did. We all know that they're going to start making out and popping out little Ruby/Sapphire babies any minute now." Green is suddenly pelted with tiny pebbles. We all turn around to see Sapphire and Ruby (who are just a couple of feet away) giving us all death glares. Well, they were trying too. It's kind of hard to give a group of people a death glare when you have a bright red blush on your face.

Wait, so if he kissed my hand this morning, and he's now carrying Sapphire bridal style, does that mean...

He's.

A.

Pimp.

"Lyra, are you okay? You've lost all the color in your face." Emerald ask, poking at me. He takes one of Diamond's ongiri and stuffs it in my face.

"Is Ruby a pimp?" Instantly, everyone around me falls onto the ground, laughing their heads off. Green is actually rolling on the floor, getting grass all over her uniform. Pearl is laughing extremely loud. Red is doing that silent laugh and clapping his hands at the same time.

"Lyra, I think we're going to have a fabulous senior year together." Crystal says, as she clings to my leg. She pulls me down and jumps on me. Although the gesture was weird, I began to giggle with everyone else.

**~xoOox~**

"Just wait for me there! I'll be there in five minutes!" I yell at Green, Blue, Crystal and Gold. They give me disapproving looks.

"Lyra, whatever you forgot, can't you just wait? The lines get really long." Crystal whines. Apparently they wanted to take me to some popular milk tea place in the city, but because it was so popular, people ended up waiting in line for at least 1-2 hours. Being the girl from the "country", they practically forced me to go with them and try milk tea since I never had it before. But of course, I forgot my textbook and felt bad just leaving it at the cafe so I decided to go back and get it.

"I need my textbook Calculus guys. Just wait awhile, please!" They all groan.

"Five minutes tops." Gold says. I grin and dash to the cafe. Running inside, I see that my textbook is in the same spot as it was before. Quickly getting it, I dash outside. Its not long before someone attacks me in a bear hug. A familiar scent of Old Spice hits my nose, sending tingles down my body.

But it can't be him... right?

Before I can even say anything, my eyes are covered with a blindfold and someones lips lock with mine. The kiss is passionate and rough, almost if the person kissing me is trying to claim me as their own. Each kiss burns my kiss, leaving imprints of love all over me. I cling to the person, feeling completely weak in the knees as my heart speeds up, the pulse as quick as the kisses that are being laid.

"Who are you?" I manage to breath out in a shaky voice. The person just grunts before pushing me down to the ground. I take off the blindfold to reveal an empty cafe full of empty tables and empty chairs. There was nothing there.

But there was something there. Another spark. It was different this time, it was more demanding, more rough. More... Addictive.

Who was that?

* * *

**ASDJKL WELL WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? sorry if that last scene wasn't "steamy" enough for you, but there's a cheesecake in my fridge calling my name & I wasn't really focused towards the end. But YAY! All of the Dex Holders from each region are now here! Excluding Unova though. After the Sinnoh region, I just kind of stopped reading the manga.**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter, and I do apologize. But not all chapters are going to be BAM BAM WHOOSH SILVER WOAH PLATINUM ERHMERGERD DRAMA. There are going to have to be some laid back and relaxed (hopefully not boring) chapters.**

**For all of you guys who haven't had milk tea before, I advise you have one unless you personally want me to deliver you one at the most random-est time of the day. I don't care if you're in the shower, I WILL MAKE YOU HAVE SOME MILK TEA.**

**Question: I don't have one. LOL.**

**Until next time everyone!**

**Love ya'll! :D**


	6. Chapter 17: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

ALRIGHT GUYS. There is no easy way to say this (I'm actually_ crying_ right now), but I'm going to discontinue this story. Please don't go on those rants because I'm not one of those people who start things and never finish them. I was reading this over and over for the past couple of weeks, and realized the plot was tasteless, the characters were somewhat not like themselves, and furthermore, this story had no potential to continue and be the perfect story I wanted it to be. So, because of those reasons (and many more, I have a list), this story will be DISCONTINUED. I'm so grateful for all of you that have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it seriously means THE WORLD to me. Thank you all so so so much, _you were all my motivation, my reason to go on._

Because I love you guys so much, I have decided to REDO the WHOLE ENTIRE STORY over again. Yes, my dear readers, I have not let you down completely. The story will be the same, but I will put ALL of my effort into making it the best it could possibly be. I want this to be an actually story, something my readers can relate too, and I promise to try and fulfill that as much as I can.

The redo of this story will be called _Re: The Good Girl and The Bad Boy_. As for the original, I will leave up a few chapters, but everything else will be deleted. Sorry guys! Expect Re: The Good Girl and The Bad Boy either this Friday or next Friday. Can't wait until then you guys! I'm so pumped and ready to give you the best story this website has ever seen!

Love you guys, alot. And thanks for sticking with me throughout the whole story. _You guys are seriously the best._

**~xoOox~**

Just a few stats if you were wondering about this story:

30277 Words

16 Chapters

110 Reviews (DAYUM I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT)

8159 Views (Faints.)

31 Favs

41 Alerts

I seriously love you guys so much for making my dreams go beyond what I expected. I hope that Re: The Good Girl & The Bad Boy will live up to your expectations and succeed what you hoped for in the beginning.


End file.
